


Wild Kitten

by TB_Anon_meme



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom, Smut, Top Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TB_Anon_meme/pseuds/TB_Anon_meme
Summary: Barnaby's partner is actually very docile and shy during sex. He wants to have the old man ride him but the whole ordeal is incredibly embarrassing for KotetsuAuthor: anonFrom T&B anon meme on dreamwidth





	Wild Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Anon note: ( very sorry about the long wait OP... and another sorry for the very lame fill title. after i finished this my creative juices were just about drained and i couldn't think of anything better to call it. uh, consider this an early christmas present at least? OTL )

Barnaby knew of no one else that was quite like Kotetsu, which was probably a good thing considering he was sure that the city would be in pieces with such an unstoppable personality to do as much damage as he wished all for the sake of protecting the people. Of course, he clearly understood the motivations for Kotetsu's actions and how much high regard his partner felt for his profession, his need to protect and fight for what was right, and Barnaby could never demand of him to act in any other way, because that was who Kotetsu was. That was the person Barnaby had learned to trust, who he had learned to confide in, who he had even learned to love; Kotetsu Kaburagi was a person who selflessly cared for all around him, to the endless depths of his heart. 

But, that wasn't the easiest thing to explain whenever they found themselves in Lloyds' office, such as last week, cemented to the floor by a tirade of angry words, demands of explanations as to what the point was of destroying those rare murals in an art exhibit, which had been the next target of a string of robberies covered up by some supposedly accidental fires in the area.

'You can't steal paintings that aren't there,' had been Kotetsu's answer. According to Lloyds' furious gaze and his reply of, 'One can't argue with a hero when that hero is no longer employed', that had been the wrong answer. Barnaby berated Kotetsu immediately about his reply to Lloyds after they had exited the office, hanging onto their job by what he was sure was a few mere threads. 'I'm still here, aren't I?' is what Kotetsu said, 'Besides, what would happen to you?'

'I would leave, just as I did before,' Barnaby said in quick reply, almost by instinct, but even as Kotetsu stared at him quietly and Barnaby couldn't seem to look at him as his response hung in the air with a startlingly clear presence, he wouldn't take it back, and Kotetsu didn't think that he could question it. When he finally faced his partner again, Barnaby couldn't tell what sort of smile Kotetsu gave him, but soon enough there had been no time to wonder about it as he had become distracted by a hand roughly patting at his head, ruffling and tousling his hair in very unpleasant ways. Suddenly, it was gone, and as Kotetsu walked on ahead of him, the only thing he said in return was,

'Let's get back to work, Bunny.'

No one was quite like Kotetsu, not even close, but just because Barnaby assumed he knew everything about this one-of-a-kind person, didn't mean it was all that was meant to be known of. 

And oh, what curious secrets Kotetsu kept to himself...

Barnaby could recall it very clearly, that night on Kotetsu's couch many months after their first kiss in Barnaby's living room, when his stomach was full of nothing but alcohol and fried rice and butterflies. A very concerning combination, now that he thought about it, but the state of his stomach had been the least of his worries. Not that he had much to worry about at that time, other than hoping that Kotetsu didn't mind the state of his mouth as they made out almost shamelessly on the couch. Wouldn't it have been better if he had brushed his teeth first? Or maybe if Kotetsu had waited at least an hour until after they had eaten dinner instead of ten minutes afterward?

But then, that wasn't much of a concern eventually, not when Kotetsu had his arms wrapped around his shoulders and seemed to be intent on stealing all the air in Barnaby's lungs for himself. Yes, the new thing to worry about was breathing. Along with a hardness pressed against his hip from the angle Kotetsu had leaned into him from.

And that was when Barnaby realized what he had to worry about most of all, what they both had to worry about. What were they, as men in a relationship making out on a couch in the seclusion of an apartment with an easily accessible bed, supposed to do about... well, hard things pressed against each other.

When Barnaby patted away insistently at Kotetsu's back to get him to stop, the heady flush of Kotetsu's face as he pulled back and gleam of saliva on his lips that was promptly licked away only gave him one answer. Or, to be more precise, gave him a list of directions to find his answer. Off the couch, toward the stairs, up the stairs, into the bedroom, on the bed.

'Can we have sex?' 

The words escaped him so easily, and yet Barnaby didn't think his ears could go any redder at the request he'd just made. But, somehow, he didn't think it could compare to the almost ridiculous swell of heat that washed over Kotetsu's face a few seconds afterward, followed by downcast eyes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and a troubling silence as Kotetsu shut his eyes and pulled away completely from Barnaby. His heart was a split second away from breaking until Kotetsu's hand settled on his own, and as he gripped at Barnaby's fingers tightly, almost nervously, Kotetsu nodded and whispered, 'Yeah.'

That night, Barnaby added to the list of facts he had learned about Kotetsu while they had begun dating, and with time, it came to be one of his favorites.

Barnaby's past-times included the following: listening to opera music, collecting scents and oils, researching, work (regardless of the fact that time and time again, Kotetsu told him that it didn't count as a past-time).

And, finding any way to embarass Kotetsu as thoroughly as possible. Which was actually not incredibly difficult. At least not when he resorted to admittedly dirty methods.

The initial surprise and confusion Barnaby had the first time he and Kotetsu slept together had almost been more than enough to cause him to call the whole thing off and possibly suggest they just releave themselves in private of their... needs, because the concern he felt over Kotetsu acting as if he was apparently going to just swallow him whole on that bed was something he'd never known of how to deal with. In fact, all he seemed to be able to think was that he had done something wrong. Maybe he'd been too forceful, or he had been too hasty, or maybe they were just too unprepared. Maybe he'd been wrong in accepting Kotetsu's response so quickly, and the whole thing needed more consideration, a much more delicate touch, because Barnaby knew more than well enough how much of a difficult decision it should have been for Kotetsu to decide to have sex with him.

But then again, second-guessing one's actions the second those actions had already been done was incredibly redundant, especially when he eventually had Kotetsu staring at him somewhat expectantly.

"B-Bunny?"

Barnaby's awareness of the situation shifted back into focus as his hands moved away from Kotetsu's hips, seeming to officially concede defeat in conquering those boxer-briefs. "Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

His eyes narrowing, Barnaby pulled away completely and simply sat at his spot on the bed with some distance placed between himself and Kotetsu, his eyes drifting away, clearly looking almost dejected, which is just about how he felt even without a single demand from Kotetsu to stop and leave, unless that was something he just had yet to actually say.

"Are you sure this is fine?" He asked, gaze trailing back over to Kotetsu, and yet their eyes couldn't seem to meet, because Kotetsu wasn't looking at him, which meant he had been given his answer. This really had been a mistake. He should have known better than to suggest such a thing so soon. Kotetsu had most likely only said yes because Barnaby had pressured him, and out of his partner's nature to care for him, he must have decided that Barnaby's desires outweighed his comfort. With a shake of his head at the thought, Barnaby began to reach for the bedside table in order to retrieve his glasses, preparing himself to slide off the bed and take a moment for himself in the bathroom, until he felt a hand on his wrist, and he paused.

"You're not going anywhere." Kotetsu sounded curiously gruff, like he was trying his best not to sound disgruntled, but soon enough his voice softened. "I'm— It's fine, okay? I'm fine with it. It's just..." Yet as Kotetsu's voice seemed to trail off from his hesitation, Barnaby couldn't wait, and already he was jumping to conclusions once again as he tried to pull his hand away from Kotetsu's grip.

"You don't have to force yourself to do this only because I asked. If you didn't want to then—"

"I did! I wanted to do it! I still do! Why else would I say yes, you idiot?"

Barnaby promptly stiffened up and blinked at Kotetsu, and even with his natural impulse to throw some sort of meager insult back at Kotetsu swelled up in him, he ignored it and simply frowned, however he didn't bother to move from his spot again. "Because you only wanted to make me happy."

With a loud scoff, Kotetsu flopped back down flat onto the bed, but as he'd done so he had hooked his hands behind Barnaby's neck and proceeded to drag him down with him. Barely managed to keep his face from coliding with Kotetsu's, Barnaby made a noise of surprise as he suddenly found himself pressed nearly flush against Kotetsu. And that was when he felt it again.

He was hard. Kotetsu was still hard. But then, clearly that was only a matter of the stimulation of what they had been doing before and—

As if sensing his partner's unnecessary train of thought, Kotetsu reached for one of Barnaby's hands and promptly yanked it down between them to rest over the bulge in his underwear, his breath hitching for a brief moment at the feel of Barnaby's palm, and his voice wavered for a bit."Stop making things so damn complicated. You... you said..." As Barnaby's heated breath ghosted against his mouth, his lips descended further and further, and Kotetsu could barely get another word across as his partner's fingers smoothed over his clothed erection, something that would work to his advantage seeing as he couldn't say what he was meant to say anyway. But, he urged himself further regardless, because Kotetsu was sure that if he didn't just come out with it then Barnaby would leave and that hand would have to be replaced with his own that night, and like hell he would let that happen. 

"Bunny, please..." Kotetsu paused as lips brushed against his own then trailed across his cheek, down to his jaw and all of a sudden Barnaby's hand was making its way down the front of his underwear, his hips arching up sharply off the bed for more even as he turned his head away, which only made it easier for those lips to begin to kiss a snail's-paced trail along the rim of his ear, teeth tugging at his earlobe, Kotetsu's voice leaving him in a gasp.

"P-plea..." 

Barnaby nibbled and sucked and murmured Kotetsu's name against his neck as he shifted against him, adjusting his position so he could better situate himself between Kotetsu's legs and get to work on removing the last of his clothing. Even though Kotetsu seemed to stay as still as a board on the bed once he was stripped naked, once Barnaby's hands settled on his thoughts his body began shaking faintly as his fingers clung to the sheets, like he could barely contain himself, like he could barely stand to keep himself together long enough for Barnaby to do whatever he wanted with him, and that was exactly what Barnaby did. There wasn't a single complaint. No hands pushed him away, there was no resistance, and even with the clumsiness that Barnaby struggled with due to his inexperience, he couldn't have enjoyed himself more.

The memory of that night stayed with Barnaby the next morning, then days afterward, then weeks, and even long past then. Even on days where it was just the two of them enjoying a meal together, and Kotetsu would call to him to get his attention, Barnaby could still hear his voice whispered against the pillow, calling his name continuously, because that was all he could ever do.

\--

"I want you to be on top today."

"Hah?"

Barnaby wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes at the ridiculous response or laugh, but considering the state of affairs, he decided to just repeat himself.

"I want you on top. Is that all right?"

Kotetsu didn't think his face had ever felt that hot, enough that he swore he could break out into a sweat, or pass out from heat exhaustion. Swallowing hard, he pointed to himself, even though it wasn't necessary seeing as he was the only other person in the room. "M-me? On top? ...you want me to... but you, you're already..." Kotetsu's eyes flickered down for a brief moment before he realized what he had done, and immediately his gaze darted back up to Barnaby's face, then off to the window.

The flustered silence seemed to stretch on forever, or at least it could have if Barnaby hadn't caught on to what Kotetsu appeared to think he was requesting, and for some reason he couldn't help but smile a little. "I don't mean it that way. What I meant was that I would like it if you were on top of me this time." Apparently, from Kotetsu's slightly confused stare, he still didn't seem to understand what Barnaby was getting at, and so after easing his slick fingers out of Kotetsu (and promptly ignoring the quiet whine of what he was sure was disappointment at doing so), Barnaby pushed himself off of Kotetsu and shifted over to lay next to him on the bed, propped up by an elbow so he could still look at him.

"I'm going to lay down, and I'd like you to straddle my waist." After a momentary pause, as if in search of better words to express what he wanted, Barnaby continued. "I can't recall the name of the position but you move on top of me while I'm inside you."

Time seemed to tick by amazingly slowly for Kotetsu as he digested the suggestion, and once explicit words formed into clear pictures in his head, he couldn't seem to squawk any louder in surprise, which oddly enough didn't gain a single wince from Barnaby.

"You mean you, you, y-you want me... you want me, to, t-to, Bunny you...!"

As often of an occurrence as it now was, Barnaby still found it incredibly difficult not to laugh every time he received that overblown reaction. However, against his better judgement, his lips still quirked in obvious amusement, causing Kotetsu's embarrassment to sky-rocket even more.

"Don't laugh at me!" Kotetsu shouted as he swatted at Barnaby's stomach, which just seemed to cause him to smile even more.

"But I'm not laughing."

Before Kotetsu could attempt to strike him again, Barnaby hastily reached for Kotetsu's wrist and pulled him further onto his side, almost causing him to topple over on Barnaby, but with quick ease he managed to ease himself up and plant his lips carefully on Kotetsu's mouth, silencing whatever complaints he still had reserved. With an amazing lack of effort from his mouth and hands, Kotetsu seemed to melt into pliable goo in Barnaby's arms, and as he pulled away and gazed at Kotetsu's face only to smile at him again, all Kotetsu could seem to do was sink away against him, hiding his reddened face away against Barnaby's neck.

"Kotetsu?" Barnaby asked, his fingers trailing idly down Kotetsu's back along his spine, and Kotetsu's hands clung to him desperately as his body shook.

And in that familiarly quiet, hesitant whisper, Kotetsu spoke up against Barnaby's neck.

"L-lay down."

With an adoring smile, Barnaby brushed another quick kiss against Kotetsu's thoroughly heated check, then proceeded to lay down atop the bed, his arms at his sides as he waited for Kotetsu to follow along with their plan. However, it was very obvious that his partner would be taking his time with going along with the whole thing as he lingered at Barnaby's side, a hand on shoulder as he seemed to warily stare down at Barnaby's stomach, like he wasn't sure of what to do.

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Barnaby tried his hardest not to scoff and instead nodded. "I am.Why? Are you having second thoughts?"

"Kinda..." Kotetsu mumbled as he finally eased his way atop Barnaby, his weight mainly balanced on his lower abs, but as his hands settled on the other's shoulders Barnaby could tell that he was trying his best to make sure he wasn't completely settled on top of him. Specifically, nowhere near his groin.

"Don't. It'll be fine."

Staring down at Barnaby, Kotetsu frowned, his hands squeezing at Barnaby's shoulders as he wriggled about to try and find the most comfortable position. It'd probably take a while, seeing as he had never been on top of Barnaby like this before. Sure he had straddled his lap a few times but those were absolutely nowhere near the same as this. ...and yet still, Kotetsu couldn't help but feel his cock strain embarrassingly as he imagined what it would have been like if one of those times, Barnaby had told him he had wanted more than just to simply enjoy an old man on his lap. "You say that now but I haven't... even done anything, yet."

Yet. A lot of emphasis on yet, as if Kotetsu could take it back at any moment, but Barnaby knew that he wouldn't. Or at least, he secretly hoped not, and just to test those supposed boundaries, Barnaby's hands settled on Kotetsu's waist to push him a little further down, and the second Kotetsu felt Barnaby's cock tucked snugly against his ass, he stiffed up with a yelp as his fingers dug into Barnaby's shoulders in shock.

"C-can't I just...j-just, y'know... do things the normal way?"

As per usual, Barnaby paid no mind to Kotetsu's fumbling words as his hands skimmed over the older man's hips, fingers caressing across the firm texture of his ass and dipping down until he felt slick skin, prying his cheeks apart so the second he arched his hips up slightly, the length of his erection rubbed against Kotetsu's opening.

"—!!" Kotetsu could barely say anything as his body shuddered heavily and his voice seized up in his throat, and though Barnaby didn't move again, Kotetsu didn't dare move either, yet even when he managed to find the strength to keep talking, Barnaby knew that he was reaching his limits.

"Ma-may... be, d-do some research? Since I've... n-never done this before, so—" Again, Kotetsu was left speechless as Barnaby continued to tease him mercilessly, the head of his cock prodding away at his entrance but never breaching inside, and Kotetsu didn't know whether to tell him to just fuck him already or tell him to stop. But of course, he couldn't do either, and Barnaby knew that clearly, which is why he continued to rub and shift and nudge his cock against Kotetsu's ass, and the more he did the more it seemed like Kotetsu would just curl in on himself in attempts to fade away.

In a slurred rush, Kotetsu hastily spoke up again "Bunny let's just do this tomorrow 'cause it seems like more of a Friday thing to do than a Thursday thing and I really don't thinngha— ah!" But by the end of his barely coherent sentence he knew that he had lost his ability to resist, and as fingers slipped inside him once more, Kotetsu removed one of his hands from Barnaby's shoulders and slapped it shut over his mouth, the only sound audible in the room being that of his heavy breathing and silenced noises.

"I'd like for you to do this. Please." It was such an annoyance to have Barnaby talking to him so clearly, as if he didn't have his fingers up his ass and waiting for him to succumb to the request of riding his cock like the terrible amateur he'd be. Barnaby had to know, right? That he wouldn't be able to do this, that he just couldn't do it, he couldn't be the sort of person that just bounced on top of a person's lap like they were made for that sort of thing, he couldn't... he couldn't do that, how could he do that? How could he do that sort of thing with Barnaby? Fuck himself on Barnaby's cock, like that, he... 

It was when Barnaby's fingers finally slipped out of him that Kotetsu moved his hand away from his mouth, but the second he felt that familiar hardness nudge against him once more, waiting in anticipation of some sort of signal, Kotetsu's mouth hung open with unspoken words, and only a groan echoed into the bedroom as he barely, just barely, hitched his hips up and shifted down enough so that the head of Barnaby's cock pressed against him enough that he was sure that if he moved any further, he'd be inside him.

Their eyes met, and nothing was said as Barnaby's hands ran up Kotetsu's sides and gripped at him securely.

"I'll take care of this part."

Kotetsu felt movement, a short yet sharp thrust that sent him reeling as Barnaby's cock slipped inside him, and as the resistance and tension fell away from his body, Kotetsu felt himself sink further and further down, and by the time he could breathe again and blink away the overwhelmed tears from his eyes, Barnaby was inside him all the way down to the base.

"And now..." Even with Barnaby's voice strained and breathless, he still sounded so patient as his lips spread into a warm, pleased smile. "You can do the rest."

It seemed to take minutes until Kotetsu could register that it was time for him to manage his half of the 'work', so to speak, and even though in some not pleasure-muddled part of his mind he wondered that if he just didn't do anything, he wouldn't have to deal with the embarrassment afterward, he knew that Barnaby would wait as long as it took, and ashamedly enough, Kotetsu couldn't wait. He wanted him, badly, so badly, but he just couldn't do it. He shook with restrained need, his cock aching between his legs, begging for release. He wanted to move, he wanted to come, but he just couldn't do it like this.

The routine went as expected, and Barnaby knew exactly what to do in order to get the best results, which is why after waiting a while longer, he eventually murmured in a quiet daze, "You're so cute."

Kotetsu sputtered, unsure of what to say, but Barnaby cut him off with a pleading tone and heavily lidded, heated eyes.

"Please move, Kotetsu."

In that moment, Kotetsu could only think one (admittedly hilarious) thing: Fuck it. And he did.

'I'm doing it wrong, I look stupid, he's not gonna like it,' Kotetsu thought to himself as he began to use the leverage of his hands on Barnaby's shoulders to hoist himself up slightly on his lap, biting at his lip every time his cock left him and filled him, over and over, slowly and awkwardly, and though it didn't seem to feel particularly bad, it didn't seem to feel very good either, but then again that was probably due to his own nervousness, something that Barnaby was well aware of as he continued whispering and murmuring various things to urge Kotetsu on. 'Shut up, this is stupid, I can't believe I'm doing this, who even likes this, it doesn't even feel—"

Then all of a sudden his grip on Barnaby's shoulders slipped, and as he scrambled to readjust himself before Barnaby could accidentally slip out of him, Barnaby's hands gripped at his hips, and with another prompt thrust up, Barnaby's cock brushed against something inside him that had Kotetsu shaking all over again. Forget what he'd been thinking, he knew that spot well enough by then to know that that felt more than just good, it felt fantastic, no matter what sort of humiliating things he had to do, and just like that, he couldn't stop himself from bouncing hastily on Barnaby's lap. Even if he had no idea what he was doing, as long as he kept moving and didn't look at Barnaby, he'd have to keep hitting that spot eventually and that was all that mattered, because god Barnaby felt so good inside him, just like that, right there, keep going, please keep going faster faster faster...

"Kotetsu, you look amazing." Kotetsu wasn't quite aware of the words until his eye snapped open, and as he stared down at Barnaby's wanton face, Kotetsu realized that he'd been moving completely on his own up until that point, and immediately he slowed considerably. His heart was beating like crazy and it was so hot in the room that he just couldn't take it and he needed to come so badly, needed to keep moving, but not with Barnaby watching him.

"You, can go faster than this if you'd like to."

"Don't... don't wanna," His voice hitched as Barnaby's cock brushed against that spot inside him again, but soon enough he'd lost it once more, and his movements picked up just the slightest bit. "Like this... i-is fine..." And then again, for the briefest second, he felt it once more, and though Kotetsu tucked his chin against his shoulder to make sure Barnaby couldn't see his expression, he knew that it wouldn't do much good. He could see everything, because he was right there.

"Kotetsu, right there, right? Is that it?" Barnaby's hips promptly thrust up, as if he was sure that he'd be able to find Kotetsu's prostate on his own, but it wasn't until Kotetsu shoved down on his cock the second time that the electricity shot through him again, and that's when Kotetsu knew he couldn't last much longer. "Does that feel good?"

Again, and again, and again, Barnaby moved with him, and Kotetsu reacted to every single shift of his hips, every altered angle of his cock, and by the time he realized how close he was he couldn't think of slowing down.

"Ko—Kotetsu..."

"Bunn, ah, ah... Bunny, go s-slower...! Bunny, Bu-Bunny, Bunny..."

It was when Barnaby's hand wrapped around his straining cock and after another sharp downward shove of his hips that Kotetsu lost it.

"BUNNY—!" Kotetsu practically screamed Barnaby's name as he finally came, and he had no idea how long he continued to move on top of Barnaby until he followed along with him, and in a rush all his strength left him as he tipped forward and promptly collapsed over Barnaby's chest, his breath escaping him in heavy pants. As the remnants of his orgasm eventually slipped out of his tingly grasp, Kotetsu thought of moving, but instead he just burrowed himself away against Barnaby's chest, which didn't seem to earn a single complaint. It would be a dream come true if he could just hide away there until the reality of what they'd just done faded away into nothing, and it would never be spoken of again, but he knew that something like that would never happen, and yet he still couldn't help but go silent anyway.

Neither of them said a single thing for what felt like ages, and Barnaby had almost started to think that Kotetsu had fall asleep until his worn, almost breathless voice caught his ears. "We're not, doing that... again..."

All Kotetsu gained from the demand was a tighter grip around his waist and a kiss nestled against his hair.

"I love you too, Kotetsu."

Even with the exhausted grumble muffled against his collarbone, Barnaby could still feel the faint hint of a kiss brushed against him there, and with a smile on his lips, he fell asleep.


End file.
